


Bushido (Ieyasu)

by Shinnichi666



Category: SLBP - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnichi666/pseuds/Shinnichi666
Summary: This is one of the stories I wrote with the same title.  It is the first one I’m posting without a Ieyasu as a father— I know, it’s weird, but I really like it.  Anyway, here’s the first chapter.Be kind!





	1. Chapter 1

Bushido Ch. 1  
Toramatsu  
It’s freezing outside. We’re in the tail end of winter here in Mikawa but this is the coldest time of year... or maybe it seems that way because we’re anxious for it to get warm again. Either way, this is not the time of year to be outside longer than necessary.   
Earlier this afternoon, Tadatsugu and I were walking back to Hamamatsu for dinner. A strong gust of wind knocked the breath from my lungs and I nearly choked on the frigid air. I pulled my heavy coat tighter around myself as I coughed and swallowed my saliva to try to warm and lubricate my airway. As we passed an alleyway, something made me look into it. I gasped when I saw the little foreign girl crouched against the wall. She shivered as she held her knees to her chest. I don’t know if it was the cold that made her shake or fear. Her ankles are shredded by the iron shackles, linked together by a heavy chain, and her right arm is clearly broken. I ran over to her and asked if she was okay. She looked up at me, then buried her face in her knees and continued to shake. Her hands were bloody and her filthy, tattered shirt barely covered her hips. Tadatsugu was beside me, practically crying as we took in her sorry state. I sighed as I threw my coat over her shoulders and picked her up. Her skin felt like ice and she shivered in my arms as I carried her to the castle.   
Tadatsugu went to get Ieyasu while I took her straight to the bathhouse to get her warmed up. I had to soak her shirt in order to dissolve the caked on blood. She reeked of blood, sweat, and human filth. I poured warm water over her shoulders and back to start warming her body so she wouldn’t go into shock when I put her into the hot water. My stomach churned when I saw her legs. Her inner thighs and groin were covered in blood and bruises. I sighed sorrowfully as I rinsed it away. Before I could put her into the water, I had to remove the shackles on her ankles, so I found a pin and picked at the locks, finally getting them off before pouring more warm water over her shoulders. I applied an oily ointment to the wounds to keep the water out, then set her into the tub. I removed the soiled shirt on her back and nearly choked on the putrid, deathlike stench coming from the jagged, severely infected gash extending from the bottom of her left shoulder blade to the middle of her right one. The wound was obviously caused by at least two whip lashes because it crosses over her spine at a grotesque angle. The source of the stench was the milky greenish/yellow pus oozing from the junction of these two gashes. I barely managed to get the door open in time to throw up outside. Ieyasu and Tadatsugu happened to be stepping up onto the veranda as I retched into the flowerbed lining the raised platform. Ieyasu raised an eyebrow at me in disgust and stepped into the room, immediately covering his nose with the sleeve of his coat. When I had thrown up everything I’d eaten throughout the day, I wiped my mouth and returned to her. Tadatsugu told Ieyasu about where we found her and I filled them in on what I’ve discovered so far. Ieyasu gasped when I told him about the blood and bruises on her thighs, groin, and rear, “Wait, are you telling me that she was raped and sodomized?” I closed my eyes and nodded, “Yes, Milord. That is what the evidence suggests.” For the first time since I’ve known him, he actually seemed to be hurt by the suffering of another. He even bit his lip while he watched me cleaning her wounds. I tried to gently wash away the infected, necrotic tissue, but I wound up having to scrub it. She didn’t make a sound, despite the pain I knew I was causing her. Ieyasu sighed and joined me in cleaning her up while Tadatsugu hurried to the kitchens to get her some food. Ieyasu asked me if she could understand what we were saying and she flatly replied, “Yes.” I didn’t know she speaks our language, but that does make it a little easier to let her know that she is safe. Tadakatsu burst into the room, no doubt in search of more verbal and physical abuse from Ieyasu, and gasped like a wounded animal when he saw the little girl. He immediately rushed to her side and started brushing her hair as Ieyasu applied a soothing, antiseptic ointment and asked her, in a tender voice of which I’d never thought Milord capable, “How old are you, Child?” The girl looked up into space and her lips moved as she silently counted something, then raised an eyebrow in uncertainty as she guessed, “Shi?” Four years old and she’s already gone through tortures none of us could imagine in our worst nightmares and in our darkest moments. I bit my trembling lip and tried to blink back the tears gathering in my eyes while Tadakatsu tied her hair into a loose braid. When I finished cleaning her and her skin no longer felt like she was carved out of ice, I wrapped her up in a soft, fluffy towel and Ieyasu ordered me, before I could take even a single step, “She’ll stay in my room and I’ll take care of her. I’ll adopt her.” I nodded because I was glad to see him showing some kind of empathy, so I took her directly to Ieyasu’s bedroom. Tadatsugu came into the room with a tray of food for her just as I was laying her in the futon Ieyasu had actually set up. I guess her hunger overpowered her exhaustion because she woke up just moments after he sat down beside her. Her stomach growled loudly and her eyes were so wide, it looked like they might pop out of her skull. She cautiously asked, “I-is this... for us?” I shook my head and explained, “This is for you. You need to eat. A lot!” Her right arm, clad in a cast, was useless but that didn’t stop her from eating with her left hand. She stopped occasionally to take a big gulp of water, gasping at how fresh it tasted, and continued to wolf down the simple meal. She was so tired after eating, she fell back into the bed and drifted off to sleep again. 

Ieyasu   
This pattern went on for several more days before her body finally began to strengthen. She started putting on weight, her complexion improved, and her eyes cleared up. By her twentieth day with us, she felt like she could go and eat with everyone else, so I carried her to the Main Hall and held her in my lap as she leaned her head against my chest. I introduced her to the retainers and foot soldiers, then sat down on the dais and started talking to Toramatsu. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the maids starting to bring in the food and she shifted in my lap, trying desperately to get away, as she whimpered and begged, “Papa, please don’t let her take me! I don’t want to go! Please, Papa!!” The maids got closer and she took my haori and covered her entire self with it, as though hiding from the maids. I had no clue what was going on but I could tell she was scared out of her mind. The maid tried to grab her but she started screaming and crying as she pleaded with me, “PLEASE, PAPA!!! PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME GO!!! I DON’T WANNA GO!!!!” I shooed the maids away from her and rubbed her back as she cried into my chest. Toramatsu, Tadatsugu, Tadakatsu, and I exchanged looks and I nodded and took her back to our chambers. Toramatsu and Tadakatsu accompanied us while Tadatsugu went to get some food for us.   
As I fed her, I asked about her outburst and she looked at the floor as she answered, “Father’s sisters held me down for them... so they could hurt me... and sometimes they turned me over... if I tried to stop the men, the old woman took me to the lower room and hit my back really hard... she said that it’s what I deserve because I’m not human.” We all gasped as she told us the horrifying truth of her life. I set down the spoon and wrapped her up in a tight embrace, trying to remind her that she was safe, as she sobbed. I may have been expressionless on the outside but inside, I was tearing her attackers limb from limb with my bare hands.   
I decided to call her Yu no Kaji, “Fireborn Courage”, because it seems to be the most appropriate name for the girl whose bravery was forged in the fires of the hells. I must admit, I feel slightly ashamed about my past cowardice and betrayals when I think about how much strength and courage it took for her to survive and escape that place. I’ve vowed to myself to become a samurai worthy of being her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ieyasu and his retainers are all finding in themselves a softer, gentler side.

Bushido Ch. 2  
Ieyasu   
Kaji has gotten used to us here in Hamamatsu Castle and doesn’t mind being taken care of by Toramatsu, Tadatsugu, or Tadakatsu, but she always prefers me to at least be close by. She seems to have taken a very keen liking to Kiyohiro, the ninja next in line to take over the Hattori Clan after Masanari either dies or retires. Though a young man of only 15 (a boy, really), he has already earned a nickname: Incubus. Kaji, however, seems to have a knack for bringing out the kindness in even the most hardened killers. He and his twin brother, Munehiro, have both been won over by her and even Masanari is not immune to her charms. I’ve even caught Yasumasa affectionately patting her head or slipping her some sweets. She refuses to wear any kind of skirt, dress, yukata, or women’s kimono because she feels trapped and vulnerable, so I dress her in hakama and men’s kimono. Hairpins and combs are the only feminine pieces she’ll wear, so we all spoil her with them. She probably has more hair accessories than any princess or mistress in Japan. 

Tadatsugu   
I knew that Ieyasu has been softening around the edges of late— at least when it comes to Kaji— but I never expected to see him actually performing hard manual labor for her. I was on my way to speak with him when I heard her crying and apologizing to him for something, so I followed the sound and gasped when I saw him on his hands and knees, scrubbing her bedding. She sat against the wall, curled up into the fetal position and crying. As I approached to ask what had happened, my nostrils were assaulted by the acrid odor of ammonia. I took a closer look at her and realized that she’d wet herself in her sleep. It’s not all that surprising, considering the darkness of her past, but it still tears me apart to know that she cannot fully escape that hell of hells. I started to change her clothes but Toramatsu beat me to her and smoothly scooped her up into his arms and took her to the bathhouse to clean and change her. He gently rubbed her back as he carried her, careful to avoid the deep, painful gash on her upper back. I went over to Ieyasu and bowed deeply as I said, “Milord, I can take over here so you can get back to whatever you need to do.” He glared at me and hissed, “I am her father. Not you! Comforting her and cleaning up after her flashbacks is what a good single father does, is it not?” I had no rebuttal of him, so I simply bowed and begged for his forgiveness, then left for breakfast. 

Toramatsu   
Kaji’s broken bones have healed and she is putting on muscle mass and has a lot more energy of late... though she still prefers to spend her time reading than socializing, but that’s not all that surprising when you look at her father. Lately, however, I’ve noticed a slight change in her level of activity. It seems Kiyohiro has taught her how to climb trees and get onto the roof. Meanwhile Masanari has decided that it would be funny to get her into snakes because Ieyasu hates them. Haku has been found in her arms during her naps on multiple occasions and scared the hell out of her father. In response to the ninja’s teasing, Ieyasu has decided to get her a pet himself. Make that pets. Her eyes lit up when she saw the wolf pup and the falcon hatchling. She named the falcon Shi no Tsubasa (“Wings of Death”) and the wolf is called Gekko Ryoshi (“Moonlit Hunter”), and they adored her the moment they met her. Unfortunately for Ieyasu, because she loves Haku, neither one will attack the white snake, even though falcons are technically predators of snakes. He loves Kaji so much, he has started taking steps to get used to Haku’s presence.   
Needless to say, we’re all stunned by this change in our Liege Lord. The most shocking sight of all is definitely the tenderness in his eyes, expression, and voice whenever he is holding or addressing her— despite seeing it several times a day. You can also see in her eyes that she loves him just as much, that he is more than just her father, he is her hero. I’ve never seen her so comfortable with anyone else except Kiyohiro, and they mostly just sit together in near silence for hours on end. Because of how close they are, Ieyasu has assigned the boy to be her personal bodyguard. If the Incubus’s love for her was not so obvious, we might worry, but it’s quite clear that a slow, painful death awaits anyone who would even think to harm her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobunaga decides to drop by for a visit— which means Ieyasu must pucker up!

Bushido Ch. 3  
Ieyasu   
I was reading in my room by myself when my hallways suddenly boomed with my retainers running all over the place. One of them knocked on my door and quickly sputtered out that Oda Nobunaga was there, demanding an audience. Oh, hells! What the fuck am I supposed to do with him? I left my room and went to get Tadatsugu, only to find Tadakatsu in there by himself. I hissed at him, “Where’s Sakai?” He informed me that Tadatsugu and Toramatsu were surveying the land and wouldn’t be back for at least another day. I growled, “So that leaves me with you?” As usual, the creep got off on the malice in my voice and I got nauseated but he was the only person I had. I took him with me to the Main Hall to greet Nobunaga, who was lounging on my dais like he owned the place. I got into my usual kiss-ass mode and finally got around to asking him why he “made such an arduous journey way out here just to honor us with his presence.” He shrugged it off and said that he was in the area, then demanded that I show him around.  
Tadakatsu started droning on about my gardens and even I was getting bored with them— and they’re my gardens! Nobunaga, clearly bored out of his mind, decided he wanted to see my chambers. I took him to Sakai’s chambers and had to pretend to be a balding poet with a thing for stuffed tanukis before I was able to usher him out of the room.   
I started leading him to the room my servants had prepared for him but he stopped at my door and asked about it. I started to come up with some lie but was saved when Kaji called out, “PAPA!!! PAPA, PAPA!!” He turned at the same time I did and stepped back just in time to not get tackled by the four year old as she jumped into my arms as I smiled and called, “KAJI!” All of my stress and anxiety vanished in an instant as she hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. When she leaned back, I asked her, “Did you finish all of your writing and math assignments?” She eagerly nodded, “Uh-huh! I even did the extra ones just to make sure I got it!” I smiled and kissed her forehead before squeezing her and saying, “That’s my Princess!” I’d just started to relax when Nobunaga cleared his throat loudly. I turned to him and quickly apologized as I bowed, “Forgive me, Milord! I did not mean any disrespect!” He waved off my apology and squatted down in front of us, smiling at Kaji as he asked, “Hello there! You’re a pretty little princess, aren’t you? What’s your name, sweetheart?” Instead of answering, she buried her face in my neck. He tilted his head and I quickly explained, “Her name is Kaji, Milord, and please excuse her behavior. She has a very dark, painful past and, as a result, is quite shy. She’s been here for several months and still trusts only only four others in this castle besides me. Please don’t be angry with her.” He looked shocked at first but quickly recovered from it and nodded, “I see. That’s too bad, because I have some candies and I’m afraid I brought too many. I was hoping to find a sweet little girl to share them with me but I guess I can’t.” Before I could say anything, Kaji tugged on my collar and said, “Papa, I’m scared!” I stroked her hair and held her tightly against my chest as I explained further, “Milord, part of her past involves watching her mother being poisoned and she herself being drugged by her biological father. A stranger offering her candy is one of the most terrifying things she can imagine.” His face paled as I gave him tiny details of her past, then apologized again and asked, “Is there any way I can make it up to her? I feel terrible for scaring her.” I was shocked. I’ve never even heard of him apologizing, let alone offering to atone for his misdeed!! I asked her, “Princess? Is there something he can do to show you he’s sorry for scaring you?” She quickly shook her head and then looked up and asked, “Can I eat dinner with Kiyo today?” I wasn’t thrilled about the idea but knew it was probably the best way to handle the situation, so I nodded and called the young ninja, “Kiyohiro.” He slithered down from the rafters like a shadow and bowed to Nobunaga, then me, then Kaji, and took her into his arms. She smiled at him and buried her face in his chest as he bowed again and hopped back up to the roof. Nobunaga followed the pair with his eyes until they were out of sight, then looked at me and asked, “You sure it’s a good idea for him to take her up there? What if she falls?” I shrugged, “Then he’d catch her. Kiyohiro is thoroughly devoted to Kaji. She somehow managed to get under his skin and he has become hopelessly infatuated with her. He’d probably kill me if he thought I posed a threat to her life and happiness.” He chuckled at that and asked, “How did a four year old girl get a ninja like him to devote his loyalty to her?” I shrugged again, “Hell if I know. They don’t really talk much. They mostly just sit together in silence. Every now and then they’ll read a book together but more often than not, he’s just holding her.” He looked as perplexed about the situation as I felt, then shook it off and demanded to know what was in the room behind me. Ah shit!

Kiyohiro  
I sat up on the roof with her in my arms as we watched the horizon. I heard what Ieyasu was saying to Nobunaga and found myself looking at her instead of the sky. He’s right, I have devoted myself entirely to her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled my chest and my heart pounded, screaming that I had to get away from her, that I cannot allow myself to start feeling such sentimental emotions. I tucked her hair behind her ear and she yawned sweetly and I knew that I’d never be able to give her up. No matter what, I knew that I must have her in my life... and in my arms.


End file.
